Everysides
by reallyoungest
Summary: Sudah lama Chanyeol menyukai Kris, bahkan di kelas 12 ini mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Tetapi tetap saja, bagi Chanyeol seorang Kris Wu sangat jauh untuk di gapai. (KRISYEOL: Chanyeol!GS)
1. Messy Hair

Pair: **KrisYeol** (sorry for gender switching for our lovely Chanyeol)

Author: realyounges529

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Sebagai manusia biasa yang memiliki tampang standar, Chanyeol cukup tau diri jika Kris tidak mungkin menyukainya seperti dia menyukai Kris. Walaupun mereka teman sekelas dan acap kali saling berbicara, tetap saja bagi Chanyeol seorang Kris Wu itu jauh untuk digapai.

"Chanyeol, rambutmu kenapa kasar sekali?" Hani mengelus rambut kasar Chanyeol dengan heran

"Uh, aku salah memakai shampoo Hani. Aku memakai shampoo Baekhyun kemarin ketika menginap dirumahnya" keluh Chanyeol sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tangannya yang ada dimeja. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal karena asal memakai shampoo ketika menginap dirumah Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol larut dalam penyesalannya, tanpa Chanyeol sadari, dari belakang Kris mendekat kearahnya.

"Wah Chanyeol, benar rambutmu kasar sekali" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar suara itu. Itu Kris! Dia malu mendapati Kris mengelus rambutnya yang kasar. Kenapa harus sekarang Kris mengelus rambutnya? Kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin saja sebelum rambut Chanyeol kasar karena salah menggunakan shampoo? Perang batin terjadi didalam diri Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, ini karna aku salah shampoo!" Chanyeol bingung harus bereaksi apa. Dia membenturkan bibirnya keatas meja.

'Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!' batinnya.

.

.

"Hyung, model apa yang terbaru?" Chanyeol membolak-balik majalah fashionnya. Ia sedang memperhatikan gaya rambut terbaru yang sedang tren saat ini.

"Yeol apa kau yakin ingin memotong rambutmu? Kau ini wanita, tidak seharusnya berambut cepak seperti pria. Rambut seleher seperti ini sudah sangat cocok untukmu" Suho, kakak kandung Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adik perempuan bodohnya ini yang selalu memotong rambutnya dengan gaya cepak dan tampilannya nyaris seperti lelaki tulen.

"Hyung kenapa sih selalu mengomel mengenai rambutku? Ini diriku, yang berhak memutuskan gaya rambutku itu aku. Aku hanya menikmati apa yang kusuka! Jangan atur hidupku!" Chanyeol tidak tau atas dasar apa dia bereteriak pada hyungnya itu tapi sungguh ia sangat benci diatur-atur soal gaya rambutnya. Ia merasa ini hidupnya dan yang berhak menentukan pilihan atas dirinya sendiri adalah dia seorang.

"Teman-teman, lihat chanyeol! Waaahhh, Chanyeol rambutmu tampak keren!" Mino mengacungkan ibu jarinya didepan Chanyeol. Seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Chanyeol, para lelaki sangat suka dengan gaya rambut Chanyeol yang baru karna terlihat maskulin sedangkan para wanita hanyak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang kelewat batas sebagai wanita.

"Benarkah? Apakah cocok untukku?" ucap Chanyeol tampak sangat senang dipuji. Para anak lelaki mendatanginya untuk melihat model rambutnya dan bertanya padanya tempat dimana ia bercukur, tetapi ia tidak melihat Kris datang melihatnya juga. Ah, memangnya siapa Park Chanyeol yang harus dilihat oleh Pangeran seperti Kris Wu?

.

.

tbc

.

.

Hellaw fellass~ semoga ga terganggu dengan tulisan hasil kegabutan qu yaa wkwk. Ini tulisan lepas aku aja, ceritanya ringan, and ini pure pengalaman pribadi aku sehari-hari (me as ceye/kris as my crush) hehehe. Enjoy bebskis!


	2. Hoping

happy reading!

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit rambut Chanyeol sudah kembali ke sedia kala, halus dan lembut kembali. Semuanya itu tidak instan, butuh perjuangan keras yang Chanyeol lakukan dalam merawat dan mengembalikan rambut sehatnya. Untungnya rambut Chanyeol yang sangat pendek membuat ia mudah dalam merawatnya, terlebih lagi ia tidak pernah merasakan gerah hanya karena rambutnya yang tebal.

"Chanyeol, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memanjangkan rambutmu?"

Chanyeol yang sedang asik mengerjakan tugas pekerjaan rumahnya ketika jam istirahat di kelas, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Lisa. Yeah, Chanyeol memang seperti itu, jarang sekali keluar ketika jam istirahat, bahkan untuk berbelanja pun iya sangat jarang. Ia lebih suka memakan bekal yang dibawakan ibunya dari rumah dan setelah itu belajar sendiri di kelas ketika jam istirahat. Ia lebih memilih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang bisa dibilang masih sangat lama untuk dikumpul dibandingkan nongkrong dan bergosip dikantin bersama teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, sekali saja yah? Kau ini perempuan yeol"

Wendy menyaut dan ikut berdiri bersama Lisa di depan meja Chanyeol. Mendengar kedua teman sekelas Chanyeol yang sama saja seperti kakaknya Suho, Chanyeol menghela napas frustasi. Tapi ia tahu jika menyela perkataan mereka adalah hal yang percuma, mereka tidak akan mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memilih memangkas habis rambutnya setiap 3 bulan. Chanyeol rasa mereka pun juga tidak pernah memiliki rambut yang sangat lebat terlebih kasar —efek shampoo Baekhyun lalu— seperti yang Chanyeol miliki tempo hari.

Daripada memancing perdebatan, tentu saja seorang Park Chanyeol memilih menjawab pertanyaan Lisa dan Wendy dengan candaan.

"Aku bisa, asalkan ada lelaki tampan yang menjadi kekasihku dan memintanya padaku, pasti langsung aku turuti hehehe"

Lisa dan Wendy memutar bola matanya kesal kepada Chanyeol.

"Ish terserah kau saja lah"

Lisa melipat tangannya didada dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Apa itu benar, yeol?"

Chanyeol terkejap, itu suara Kris, iya Kris Wu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas dan membuat hati Chanyeol berdebar kencang atas pertanyaan singkatnya itu.

"Eumm ya begitulah Kris hehe"

Pandangan Chanyeol tetap lurus, iya tidak berani menatap Kris yang berada di arah pintu dan berjalan semakin dekat padanya.

"Jangan seperti itu Chanyeol, tidak baik memaksakan diri berubah demi orang lain"

Perlahan Chanyeol memusatkan pandangan kepada Kris yang sudah berada di sisi kanan mejanya. Lisa dan Wendy pun sudah keluar dari kelas. Ntahlah, mungkin mereka berdua ingin melihat Chanyeol mati akibat serangan jantung karena hanya berdua dengan Kris Wu dikelas ini.

Mata Chanyeol dan Kris saling bertemu, Kris menaikkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Chanyeol dan menyisir rambut Chanyeol menggungakan jari panjangnya ke arah belakang.

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri, jantungnya berdebar kencang dua kali lipat. Chanyeol sangat suka sentuhan afeksi, apalagi dari seorang Kris Wu! Pria yang disukainya selama 3 tahun di masa Sekolah Menengah Atas ini. Oh my goodness, apakah ia bermimpi?

"Kalau aku jadi pria itu sih, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, membebaskan mu melakukan apa yang kau suka. Just the way you are. Yeah walaupun aku yakin kau pasti juga cantik memiliki rambut yang panjang, sama seperti rambut pendek ini"

Kris tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol di akhir ucapannya.

"Jangan pedulikan perkataan orang lain ya yeol, kau cantik dengan apa adanya dirimu."

Kris mengusak rambut Chanyeol cepat dan seketika melangkah keluar dari kelas. Chanyeol memegang dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan memandangi koridor sepi yang di lewati tadi dengan pandangan kosong.

'Apakah salah jika aku mulai berharap padanya?'

.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

.

Hellaw fellas, balik lagi dengan gw. Terkejoed gitu gw ada yg ngehate ff ini wkwk, suka suka gw keuleus mau ship siapa, mau buat cerita apa, kok lo yg sibuk si neng hahaha. Ngakak aja gw mah liatnya, pokoknya luv krisyeol. Krisyeol is real bagi gw mah, apaan bekyon ga sama cenyol cocoknya, sama tao aja dia mah hahaha. Makasih yg sudah respon baik ya, wuff u


	3. Hopeless

"Hah? Berharap? Pada Kris Wu? Cih, bullshit"

Baru saja jam istirahat tadi siang perasaan berbunga-bunga Chanyeol melambung tinggi, tetapi sorenya mood Chanyeol langsung benar-benar hancur drastis. Harapan Chanyeol terhadap Kris kandas sudah ketika melihat kedekatan Kris dengan salah satu wanita tercantik di sekolah mereka yang juga teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Kris. Chanyeol tidak membenci Irene —wanita cantik itu—, hanya saja Chanyeol cukup tau diri. Dibandingkan dirinya, Irene jauh lebih keren jika disandingkan dengan Chanyeol, apapun aspeknya kecuali otak Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi andalan perwakilan sekolah untuk olimpiade. Chanyeol rasa hanya itu yang dapat ia banggakan.

"Hei Yeol, lihat matamu, hampir melompat keluar"

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya ke depan wajah masam Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol memandang sirik melihat interaksi Irene dan Kris yang sangat terlihat akrab itu.

"Lihatlah dia, dia bahkan sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan Kris. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum disekolah kita jika Irene sangat menyukai Kris" terang Chanyeol lirih kepada Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang tidak diketahui si Byun ini soal perasaan teman kecilnya terhadap si social butterfly yang sangat di gemari disekolah mereka itu.

"Kemana Chanyeol kita yang optimis? Hey, you deserve to him, gurl. Percayalah padaku" tepukan bahu yang diberikan Baekhyun sungguh membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal. Rasa percaya dirinya kandas sudah.

"Sudahlah, aku capek berharap banyak. Menjadi temannya saja sudah anugerah bagiku" kepala Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Ya, harusnya dia tau diri. Jangankan berharap Kris menyukainya, Kris mau menegurnya saja dia sudah sangat senang.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, lagi pula pangeranmu sudah pulang juga, parkiran ini sudah sangat sepi" Chanyeol memasang airpods-nya dan segera mengayuh sepeda berjalan keluar sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello gaes, jumpa lagi. Aduh maaf banget ya kalau fic ini vibesnya udah lain banget. But i tried so hard buat fic ini sama dengan 2 capt sebelumnya. Hope u guys like it, jangan review yaa. Karena review dari kalian penyemangatku untuk melanjutkannya.


	4. Jealousy

.

.

.

_happy reading!_

_._

_._

.

.

TIIINNNN TINNNNN

Suara klakson sebuah motor matic mengintrupsi pandangan menerawang Chanyeol.

"Hey Chanyeol, masih tidak berani membawa motor?" Chanyeol melihat sang pengendara motor yang berjalan melambat disampingnya untuk menyesuaikan jalannya sepeda Chanyeol.

"Yah begitulah hehe" cengiran Chanyeol malu.

"Naik sepeda akan membuatmu berkeringat dipagi hari, mulai besok kau kujemput ya. Jangan membantah, aku memaksa. Besok aku chat ya, jangan terlambat! Bye, aku duluan"

Choi Minho, sang pengendara sepeda motor tersebut, langsung melaju kencang tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol terhadap tawarannya. Minho selalu baik pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol kerap kali merasa tidak enak karena Minho sudah berbuat banyak padanya.

Sesuai ekspektasi, Minho sudah menunggu Chanyeol pukul setengah tujuh didepan rumahnya. Dengan motor maticnya yang besar, ia duduk di atas sepeda motornya sambil menunggu Chanyeol memasang sepatunya.

"Tumben kau bisa bangun pagi huh?" saut Chanyeol kepada Minho.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku tidak boleh terlambat. Ayo!"

Melihat Chanyeol selesai mengikatkan tali sepatunya, Minho langsung menghidupkan mesin motornya dan membonceng Chanyeol melaju kesekolah.

Chanyeol dan Minho berjalan keluar parkiran menuju kelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Minho tidak sekelas, Minho lebih memilih kelas exact dibanding kelas social seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku akan antar kau sampai depan kelas, aku ini pria bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan ucapan Minho.

"Berhentilah membuatku jijik, Minho" Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar respon risih Chanyeol. Mengganggu Chanyeol memang selalu menyenangkan karena reaksi berlebihannya yang lucu.

"Selamat belajar Chanyeol cantik" Minho tersenyum jahil didepan pintu masuk kelas Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Minho.

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat?" Kris datang dari belakang bersamaan dengan perginya Minho dari kelasnya.

"Huh? Bukan urusanmu" Jujur Chanyeol sangat risih jika ditanya seperti itu. Meskipun ia menyukai Kris tapi ini sama sekali bukan urusan pria itu walaupun Minho hanyalah teman yang berada satu lingkungan dengan rumah Chanyeol.

"Banyak teman pria tidak baik untukmu, ingat itu" Kris berlalu pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Apa apaan tadi, kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu. Apa maksudnya ini?

.

.

.

hii, ada yang baca rupanya, terharu aku:'

aku udah kebut cerita ini di wattpad aku, kalau mau baca yang lebih lanjut di wattpad aku aja yaa: _realyounges529. _tapi aku update terus juga kok disini! wuff u readers-nim


	5. Falling

"Everything that goes up comes to an end. 'Cause I fall for you at these times"

— Kris Wu - November Rain

.

.

.

.

"Tolong yang lain, ibu bosan melihat Park Chanyeol yang maju dan menyelesaikan soal lagi" Chanyeol langsung menurunkan perlahan tangannya yang mengacung ke atas. Ini sudah soal matematika mereka yang ketiga, dan dua soal sebelumnya siapa lagi kalau tidak si cerdas kebanggan kelas, Park Chanyeol yang menjawab. Baekhyun dan beberapa teman sekelas Chanyeol yang cukup pintar juga dapat menjawabnya, tetapi selalu kalah cepat oleh sang juara satu kelas ini.

"Ayolah anak-anak, kalian tidak ingin menjadi lebih pintar? Ibu sudah jelaskan dengan rinci, ayo masukkan rumusnya" Chanyeol menghela napas melihat soal yang berada di papan tulis. Soal ini sama sekali tidak sulit karena Kahi 선생 sudah menjelaskannya secara detil. Huft, beginilah jika pelajaran exact dilimpahkan kepada anak-anak sosial.

"Chanyeol, kamu pindah kebelakang, duduk dibangku Hani. Hani, kamu kesini didepan ibu."

"Baik bu" dengan gugup Hani berjalan ke bangku Chanyeol yang pas berada didepan meja guru.

"Chanyeol, ajari teman-teman kamu di belakang, 10 menit lagi salah satu dari mereka harus maju memecahkan soal ini. Baekhyun juga, pindah ke sisi kiri. Ajari teman-temanmu"

Antara senang dan kesal Chanyeol mendapatkan tugas ini. Dia tidak pandai mengajari dan tidak sabar dalam menjelaskan kepada orang lain. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa kemampuan orang tidak sama sepertinya, apa susahnya sih memperhatikan dan mempratekkannya?

'Aku malas sekali mengajari mereka semua, kalau tidak karena Kris ugh'

Tempat duduk Hani berada pas didepan tempat duduk Kris. Chanyeol tidak bisa marah pada teman-temannya karena ada Kris disana. Walaupun ia tidak yakin keberadaan Kris disana dapat meredam emosinya.

"Senangnya ada Chanyeol, ayo Yeol ajarkan kami. Sungguh aku masih belum mengerti rumus integral ini"

Ini yang Chanyeol sukai dari Kris Wu, meskipun ia tidak pintar, tetapi dia selalu ingin belajar. Mencoba mengerjakan soal dan bertanya pada Chanyeol jika ia tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menjelaskan. secara perlahan contoh soal integral kepada teman-temannya yang duduk di belakang ini. Chanyeol heran, kenapa mereka suka sekali duduk dibelakang padahal mereka tidak pandai dalam belajar.

"Jadi hasil akhirnya x kuadrat dikurang tiga x ditambah 7 ditambah C. Sampai disini paham guys?" Kris, Taeyong, Wendy, Lisa serempak menggeleng.

'Oh my goodness, kurang apa aku dalam menjelaskannya kepada mereka, aku sudah sangat pelan sekali' batin Chanyeol meronta kesal.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya pelan-pelan, kenapa kalian tidak paham juga huh?"

"Maaf Chanyeol, tapi bisakah kau jelas kan ulang mulai dari bagian ini?" Lisa menunjuk buku soal Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu sekali Chanyeol sangat tidak suka mengajarkan orang lain.

"Kenapa disini tiga Yeol?" tanya Kris

"Kenapa ditambah C Yeol?" tambah Taeyong.

Mendengar pertanyaan mereka, Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ia membuang napas kesal.

"Kenapa disini tiga karena koefisien x adalah 3, ini pelajaran sekolah menengah pertama Kris, dan kau Taeyong, semua hasil jawaban integral tak tentu ditambahkan C karena ini bilangan konstanta. Jadi ibu Kahi menjelaskan didepan kalian kemana saja huh?"

Sungguh Chanyeol kesal sekali. Kenapa persoalan simple ini tidak dapat mereka mengerti.

"Sudahlah, jika Kahi 선생 meminta kalian maju kedepan, salin saja catatanku. Sungguh kesabaran ku habis. Sudah dua kali aku mengulang penjelasan, tetapi hasilnya nihil."

Chanyeol membalikkan badan dari teman-temannya yang duduk melingkari dia. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia bukan tipe orang penyabar. Sungguh kesabarannya di uji saat ini. Bahkan Kris juga membuatnya kesal karena mengajukan pertanyaan anak sekolah menengah pertama seperti itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan emosinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh punggungnya.

"Hey Yeol, maaf kami tidak pintar dan tidak memenuhi ekspektasi mu, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan kepada kami sekali lagi? Kami sungguh-sungguh ingin belajar Yeol. Bersabarlah sedikit untuk orang-orang seperti kami"

Tangan itu mengelus punggung Chanyeol seakan-akan tahu perasaan kesal Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap mata hangat Kris.

'Oh Tuhan, lenyap sudah emosi ku karena tatapan teduhnya dan perkataannya yang manis'

.

.

.

.

disini chanyeol is exactly what i feel! susah emang ngajarin orang yah hahaha. chapter ini persis banget kejadiannya dengan keseharian aku dikelas ketika belajar matem. put comment below yak, demi kalian ini aku buat agak panjangan. love u readers


End file.
